kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara
Nara '''(ナーラー) is one of the major villains in Kamen Rider Heisei. She corresponds to Alain from the original Kamen Rider Ghost-and as such, she serves as the 'mind' behind the tertiary rider, '''Kamen Rider Arcane. She is currently trying to collect the 16 Legend Rider Eyecons for her own mysterious purposes. Character History Pre-Series Nara was a low-ranking soldier in the Ganma world, which surprised several considering that she was the daughter of the Grand Commander. She was partnered with Mokana and later, Asura, who served as the brawn to compliment her brains. When Earth was chosen to be the new Ganma home world, Nara was among those sent in the initial wave of Ganma officials. Her initial post was in London, where she ran into Arisu Himura, who was also looking for the Eyecons. She only told the witch-in-training that she would help her at a later date. A few months after this, she moved her base of operations to Japan so as to be closer to Aran. Series Nara first appears as she witnesses the destruction of the Katana Ganma at the hands of Kamen Rider Heisei who had acquired the Decade Eyecon, noting to her enigmatic colleague that an obstacle to their agenda has emerged. Later, Nara sees the Tridoron Ganma fall to Heisei as the Kamen Rider claimed the Drive Eyecon it sought. After the Red Woman claims that their efforts in manipulating Rei Tenshi were for naught, Nara assures her that this endeavor was in fact quite productive and that it would prove useful in the long run. Becoming increasingly tired of disappointment as she witnesses the Banana Ganma be destroyed by Ghost now in Gaim Damashii, the Red Woman tells Nara, who appears unnerved, that she has had enough of her excuses. Nara claims that eventually, things will begin to turn in their direction. She expresses pleasure at the arrival of Mokana, her "muscle", and confides in her that she believes that the Red Woman's anger and impatience will result in them gaining the Eyecons faster. She also mentions the "little present" Mokana brought-later revealed to be the Megauloaders and Eyecons for Kamen Rider Arcane, which she controls despite using another person's body. Powers And Abilities ; Ganma Hole creation/Ganma summoning : Nara is capable of creating a miniature Ganma Hole to bring forth the Ganma Eyecons by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with her hand in a similar manner to the Riders, as opposed to her benefactor who requires special equipment to create a Hole. She has also been seen to be able to do it with her feet, summoning more Ganma by doing so. Mind Control :Using the Megauloader and the Arcane Eyecon, Nara is capable of controlling Arisu Himura remotely. Damashii See also Legend Rider Eyecons Arcane'' '' "Tengan: Arcane! Mega Uload! (dramatic orchestral chord) Black Magician!" ―Transformation announcement via Ghost Driver Arcane Damashii is Arcane's default form. Accessed through the Arcane Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Spellcaster. Arcane is built nearly-identically to Necrom-complete with near-360 degree vision through the Myriad Visor and being made of Quantum Metal. However, she cannot control Ganma, due to Arisu being human and only having so much power-as well as Nara's rank in the Ganma army. As a method of compensation, she is capable of several other spells, including Immobile (immobilization), Submit (Eyecon/Parka Ghost submission), and Imperso (changes the user's voice; used to make Heisei and Larcen believe that it was Nara in the suit instead of Arisu). Arcane's major drawback is that it possesses a time limit to how long the user can remain transformed. The Caution Frame attached to the Sweep Horn alerts the user when the transformation is running low on energy reserves. This is notified by the suit losing its color, and the Mega Ulorder and the Eyecon in it turning black. While sacrificing Ganma like Necrom does will work, Arcane prefers to use the Rejuvio spell, which allows for a longer transformation time. When time runs out, the user will automatically detransform. Arisu wears her Megauloader on her right wrist, and Nara wears hers on her left. Initially, when Nara placed her Arcane Eyecon into her Megauloader, it would instantly transport Arisu to her location (and vice-versa). After Arisu deflects, she deactivates this function. Personality Nara is stoic and emotionless, preferring to let her comrades do the talking. Besides her "puppets", the Red Woman, and Mokana, she seems to hold no value for life, willing to sacrifice innocent people to both create Eyecons and form her own using Arcane. She seems to detest the human world, only sticking around as long as the Red Woman was around. She strongly believes that humans are void of free will and are greatly inferior to Ganma such as herself. Unlike Aran, she doesn't even seem to care for insubordination as long as it's not directly stabbing her in the back. Even among her small circle of "friends", Mokana seems to be the only person she considers to be a genuine friend and comrade. As the duo had been through several trials and tribulations together, their bond has proven near-unbreakable. She places a great amount of trust in her bodyguard, confiding in her about Arcane and even considering giving her the Megauloader before decided on the "expendable" Arisu. She expressed genuine grief in the loss of Mokana, and was quick to retreat to the Ganma world in an attempt to get her body back. Trivia * "Nara" comes from one of the initial romanizations of Alain's name, "Aran". * Since Nara (represented by Sumire Hikami) manipulated Arisu (represented by Rin Kurosawa) into becoming Arcane and carrying out her will, Arcane could be seen as a twisted analogue to the Aikatsu unit Dancing Diva. * Unlike her counterpart, she has no older siblings.